My Parents Memories
by KittyScarlet
Summary: Molly finds a pensieve in the atic of the House of Black. Harry, Sirius and Remus look through a few mermory of The Potters. Random fic when I was bored. One Shot.


**Bored I am. Doing what are you? Writing I am. Talking like Yoda I am as well. Hahahhahahahah, Sorry, I'm just sooo gashdamnr bard. Which means gosh darn bored in English. **

"WHY IS IT SO BORING!?" Sirius Black yelled at the top of his lungs. Making Nymphadora Tonks jump in surprise, Harry Potter look rather scared and Remus Lupin shake his head and smile slightly.

"Because there is nothing to do?" Remus answered Sirius's question with a sentence that sounder rather like a question itself.

"EXACTLY!"

"Please stop yelling."

"Sirius!" A voice yelled from upstairs yelled, Molly Weasley.

"Yeah?!" Sirius yelled back as Remus glared at him.

"Come here please!" She called down. Sirius got up grumbling. Remus sighed and shook his head; Sirius was such a pain sometimes.

A few minutes later and Sirius called down, "Remy, Harry! Come up here!" in a joyous voice.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he and Remus entered the very top level of the house.

"Holy shit!" Remus exclaimed, Molly made a noise of protest but said nothing. (Surprisingly)

"I know!" Sirius said.

"What's with the pensieve?" Harry asked, confused.

"Harry, t-this isn't your average persons! It's your parents! Though, Remus and I have memories in it too. You can learn all of the things it hurts us to much to say, I mean you hardly know anything about your parents' right? Here's your chance! We can come along if you want. I'd love to relive our times, they were so fun."

"Wow, Sirius," Harry muttered. "I'd love to take a look at these memories."

"Ok then. Do you want us to go with you?" Remus asked softly.

"Err, sure, if you want to."

"OK!" Sirius said, happy he wouldn't be bored anymore.

The memories were swimming and Harry didn't know where to start, so he just leaned in and fell into a memory. Sirius and Remus were right behind him.

…_First memory…_

They were in the Gryffindor common room, but the only people who were there were four fifteen year olds named James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Lily Evens. James Potter had messy black hair and dark eyes that were somehow always bright and gleaming; he was very handsome. Sirius Black had longer dark hair, which was shaggy but very attractive, he had even darker eyes that were very much like James' bright and gleaming, with mischief of course; at only fifteen, the boy was obviously a heartthrob. Remus Lupin had neater hair that was light brown; his eyes were a lot lighter and were bright but not always with mischief; he was very attractive in a good, sweet caring guy kind of way. Lily Evens was the only girl around at the time; she had long red hair that was currently down and gorgeous emerald coloured eyes; she was very pretty and had a few guys after her, none of them quite as dedicated as James Potter.

"Wow," Remus from the present whispered.

"Fifth year…" the older Sirius muttered.

"How was tanning Lily?" James suddenly asked Lily.

"How can you not know Potter? You were staring at me the whole time."

"Not the _whole_ time."

"Pretty much."

"Still."

"It was fine. I think I still have tanning oil on me though," she said, rubbing her arms.

"What a random conversation," Remus muttered.

"Ya got that right there buddy ol pal o mine," Sirius said happily.

"Wow Sirius. You look dumb."

"I am dumb."

"If you just tried harder-"

"SHUP REMUS!" Sirius cut him off.

"I was just saying,"

"LALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Oh, go jump in a lake," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"OK! Then I can visit my boyfriend, sqiuddy."

"The squid is a boy?" Lily asked dryly.

"Yes. And I'm gay."

"Yeah, that's just why whenever you see a girl you snog her," Remus rolled his eyes.

"I see Lily," Sirius said, then winked. James growled and moved closer to Lily who sighed and moved away.

"Whatever Black, you wouldn't snog me. Potter would kill you before I could anyway."

"I was going to say something, but I forgot," James said, smiling.

"Anyways. I believe liking both boys and girls would make you Bisexual, Sirius."

"Cool. How bout both girls and animals?"

"Ew," Lily muttered.

"Zoophilia? Also known as bestiality, is people who do…things to animals. And I'd like to get off this topic now please."

"Well, I am tired and this conversation is pointless, so I'm off to bed," Lily said, sighing.

…_The Scene Changes…_

Four fifteen year old wizards, Lily Evens, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, are sitting in what appears to be a blank room, except the white screens separating each of them. A camera in front of each of their little cubical type things.

"Ok, so here's the deal," Lily started, "we were all assigned a muggle studies project of making a video with music and a story line type thing. Remus and I were in Potter and Black's video, and we helped out in exchange for their videos for our ones. Because, I don't know much about this kind of stuff and, surprisingly, Black does."

"I _adore_ muggle studies. It's easy and I love everything muggle because it pisses the hell out of my parents."

Lily sighed, "So, we have to do this behind the scenes talk about what we did blah blah blah crap."

"I've never heard you describe anything that has to do with school as 'blah' or 'crap' before Lily. I like you anyway."

"Glad to know that Potter. Here I was thinking you only liked me for my smarts."

"Of course not, he likes you cause your hot!" Sirius laughed and James glared in his direction.

"I do not! I love Lily because she is nice, smart, talented, I think we'd make a good pair, she's beautiful and a bunch of other stuff."

"That was actually kind of nice Potter," Lily said smiling, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, well, it's true," he muttered.

"Anyways, let's talk about our video," Remus said.

"How bout we not?" Sirius asked.

"Ugh, I feel so, icky today. Today is not my day. And, this is something I never thought I'd say but I agree with Black. Let's not talk about the video."

"OK, so, I think we have to design something that has to do with the internet next in MS."

"Well, that's cool. Lily, wanna go on a date with me?" James asked.

"No, Potter."

"Crap. One day, Lily, one day," he said in a voice that made him sound like an old man.

"Yeah, maybe when hell freezes over and pigs fly at the same time."

"Moony go freeze hell. Padfoot charm a pig to fly."

…_Scene changes…_

Lily almost trips over a tree root in Care For Magical Creatures, but James catches her.

"Falling for me, are you Lily?" James asked jokingly.

"No!" Lily blushed as James pushed her up to her feet, "Thanks," she muttered.

"Anytime. I'll catch you whenever you need be."

Lily rolled her eyes and started walking again, and almost tripped. But James pulled her back by her shirt and put an arm around her neck, smirking.

…_Scene Changes…_

Lily almost tripped over the exact same root she had been battling since her first day of Care For Magical Creature.

"Bloody root! It's been out to get me since day one! Ima kill it!" Lily screamed, taking out her wand.

"She's finally snapped," Remus muttered.

"Brutal," Sirius said.

"Lily, clam down! Are you ok?" James asked her.

"No! That stupid stick hates me! And I hate _it_," she glared icily down at the tree root.

"Um, Lils, it's just a tree root."

"But it tried to _trip_ me, James," she said, venom dripping from her every word.

"Yep, her mind has finally snapped; like a fragile little twig," Remus said.

"No it hasn't. I'm probably just acting like this because of you guys," Lily said, sighing.

"Us? What's wrong with us? You probably just had a lot of sugar today," James said.

Lily snorted, "Uh, no. you guys just act crazy all the time, face it Potter-"

"What's with the last name basis? Are you braking up with me? No! I knew it was too good to last or something like that! Sirius!" he grabbed his friend and started to shake him, "How can this happen!? What am I going to do?" Sirius couldn't do much in his position, with being shaken by James and all. Remus, however, was leaning against a tree laughing and Lily was standing with her hands on her hips.

After a couple more minutes of James spazzing out, Lily intervened. "JAMES POTTER!" she screamed. He dropped Sirius who fell right on his arse.

"Yes, Lily?"

"We're not breaking up! And that was a prime example of your craziness."

"I see your point… YESS!! Lily's still my girlfriend, oh yeah!!" Remus was still laughing and Sirius was sitting on the ground, still. Lily was shaking her head and laughing at James.

..._They leave the pensieve …_

"Wow," Harry said, a little confused.

"Yeah, we were random and pointless. And yes, we did do things like that on a regular basis," Remus said.

"I freaking miss Hogwarts man. Best years of my _life_. Hogwarts is just made of pure awesome, epic win," Sirius sighed and looked a little depressed.

"Well…" Harry muttered, taken aback. People said he was like his father? Well, at least he wasn't like Snape had told him he was.

"There's a few more memories to look through, Harry." Remus told him, "You can look at them if you like…"

"Err, Ok," he said smiling. They headed back to the pensieve.

..._First Memory…_

"Isn't he a cutie? My grandson is the cutest ickle boy in the world." Amanda Potter, James' mother, gushed over a small baby with a tuff of jet black hair. "He looks just like his parents, doesn't he?"

"Hope not," Sirius snorted. Lily Potter glared at him and James rolled his eyes.

"Hush, you," Amanda said, her brown eyes sparkling. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes, the same eyes James had.

"I'm just kidding! Harry is the bestest, and first, Godson I've ever had. Isn't he the cutest, most handsome boy ever? Oh yes he is." Sirius smiled at the baby who laughed at his Godfather. Sirius laughed, "Hey, where did Uncle Remus say he'd be back?"

Amanda rolled her eyes, "Him and Benjamin will be back in a while."

Harry watched as people cooed over him in the memory. It was odd but strangely comforting, because he knew at one point someone had cared for him like parents should.

…_Scene Changes…_

"Mwhahahahahaha. Peanuts." Lily Potter said. She was in the kitchen of her home looking for various things to cook with.

"Mummy dearest is going crazy, Harry. Should daddy remove you from her care?" James Potter asked his son. He was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Shut up James! That was mean," Lily pouted at her husband and son. "Plus, Harry never wants to be away from his mummy, does he? No, my little boy loves me."

"Sorry, Lils. I know he loves you, I'm chopped liver around here half the time," Lily giggled and shook her head.

"No your not James, he loves you just as much as he loves me," Lily told her husband. The baby just started to try to grab his father's glasses off his face.

"No, Harry. What is it with your fascination with my glasses? They're nothing but a nuisance; you don't want 'em." James told his son. "But, alas, it's the Potter curse. You're doomed!" he told his son in a deep voice, which made Harry giggle.

The Present Harry sighed, what he wished to have spent his whole life like this. Crazy but loving parents, a great Godfather, a Grandma, 'Uncle Remus' the whole works. He would've loved it.

…_They leave the pensieve…_

"Hey, who is Benjamin?" he asked, suddenly remembering the name.

"Oh, that's your grandfather. James's father." Remus explained. Harry left his 'uncle' and godfather there walked down the stairs.

…

That night, Harry sat and thought about what he saw. They obviously were good people, his parents. He'd never fully understand their past, but what child did? He would be surprised if someone told their children everything about their past. He wondered how his life would've turned out if his parents could've lived. But, that wasn't the way it went, so he'd never know. Oh well, at least he knew a bit more of where he came from.


End file.
